Gege
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Alasan kenapa Wu Yifan baru menikah di umurnya yang ke 33 tahun. KrisChen for Rikanagisa, hon, maaf telat yaaa, OOC, AU, SHOUNEN-AI/SLASH/BL, mentioned!genderswitch!Joonmyeon n' Jongin.


**_GEGE_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_IT'S KRISCHEN WITH MENTIONED HUNKAI AND KRISHO!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, Rikanagisa_**** _honey, maaf lamaaaaaa banget, gimana ya? Duh, gue kehilangan feel KrisChen gue ditengah-tengah pas nulis ini kemarin, hell yeah, efek dari gue yang mulai ngelirik Bottom Kris n' suka pake banget sama Kris(tina) buat jadi bottom or lovely wifey-nya Oh Sehun, my deadly-smexy-hawt daddy, LOL._**

**_Gue bener-bener minta maaaaaaf banget *deep bow* dan, apa Chennya udah cukup girly? Seriusan, gak yakin Chennya masuk rating girly-nya kamu apa nggak ._. terus judulnya emang nggak banget _**

**_Truly sorry hon~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s), weird language, INCEST, SLASH/SHOUNEN-AI/BOYS LOVE/M|M n' lil STRAIGHT, GENDERSWITCH!JOONMYEON N' JONGIN, KID!CHEN, PEDO!KRIS._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Well, enjoy?_**

**.**

**.**

Yifan membolak-balikan beberapa model kartu undangan dihadapannya. Hah~ harusnya ini tugas Joonmyeon –berhubung dia calon pengantin wanitanya– bukan malah Yifan yang mengurus. Kalau sekilas dilihat –yang mungkin disukai oleh Joonmyeon, Yifan akan memilih yang berwarna _pink_, hei, kebanyakan wanita suka warna itu, atau mungkin yang _baby blue_–

"_Gege_~"

Yifan melirik sekilas kesisi kanannya, _yeah_, walau sebenarnya tanpa melirik sekalipun Yifan tahu jelas siapa yang memanggilnya dengan suara semanja itu. Kim Jongdae, adiknya yang paling manis –lupakan Sehun, dia terlalu _pervy n' cold_ untuk menjadi adik kesayangan Yifan– dan termuda –ibunya pikir beliau sudah terlalu tua untuk memberi Yifan adik manis yang seperti Jongdae lagi– diantara mereka bertiga.

Yifan melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum menatap Jongdae lembut, "Hm? Ada apa, Dae?"

Jongdae tersenyum lebar, tangannya bergerak menarik-narik lengan baju Yifan, "Ayo, main, _gege_~"

Yifan tertawa pelan sebelum mengacak rambut kecokelatan Jongdae sekilas, "_Gege_ sedang sibuk, Dae, main bersama Sehun-_hyung_ saja, _'kay_?"

"Aku tidak mau!" Jongdae mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, "Ada Jongin-_noona_, Sehun-_hyung_ tidak akan mau bermain bersamaku."

Ah, Jongin, Yifan lupa wanita berkulit tan yang berstatus sebagai teman Joonmyeon juga calon adik iparnya itu menginap disini, pantas tidur Yifan tidak nyenyak kemarin, "Tapi _gege_ benar-benar sibuk, Dae, sebentar lagi pernikahan _gege_ dan Joonmyeon-_noona_, ingat?"

Jongdae segera menghempaskan lengan Yifan kasar, "_Gege_ lebih sayang Joonmyeon-_noona_ daripada aku!"

Yifan menahan tawanya saat melihat Jongdae melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan bibir yang makin mengerucut lucu, sebelum Jongdae sempat menjauh dari Yifan, Yifan segera menggendong Jongdae dan mendudukannya dipangkuan Yifan, kenapa mudah sekali? Tentu saja, Jongdae itu masih 13 tahun. Yifan? Oh, pria pirang itu sudah mencapai umur 33 tahun, kalau kau mau tahu.

Sehun?

Ah, dia hanya lima tahun dibawah Yifan.

Kenapa umur Yifan dan Jongdae jauh sekali?

Kau mau aku menjelaskan ini?

Baik, kuharap kau membayarku lebih untuk ini.

Oke, jangan berpikiran aneh, mereka itu bersaudara, _well_, hanya berbeda ayah. Begini, ibu mereka –Victoria, menikah dengan ayah Yifan saat berumur 24 tahun, dan di umurnya yang ke 25 Victoria melahirkan Yifan, sayangnya tiga tahun setelah Yifan lahir ayah Yifan meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat akan kembali ke China setelah mengurus perusahaannya di Kanada.

Setahun kemudian, Victoria dan _little_ Yifan pindah ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya Busan dan bertemu dengan ayah Sehun disana. _Well_, mereka menikah karena ada 'sedikit' insiden. Singkatnya setelah Victoria melahirkan Sehun, mereka segera bercerai, dan Sehun tentu saja ikut bersama Victoria, tidak, tidak, Victoria sama sekali tidak membenci Sehun, ayahnya saja yang terlalu brengsek.

Dan saat usia Yifan sepuluh tahun Sehun lima tahun, Victoria membawa kedua anaknya pindah ke Seoul. Lalu delapan tahun kemudian, Victoria bertemu dengan ayah Jongdae –dan terus menjadi isterinya hingga sekarang– dan melahirkan Jongdae diusianya yang ke 45 tahun.

Begitulah, dan, ngomong-ngomong, Yifan juga Sehun tetap menggunakan marga ayah kandung mereka.

Ingat! Bayaranku menjadi dua kali lipat, _'kay_!

Yifan tersenyum lebar melihat Jongdae mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yifan, juga bibirnya yang mem_pout_ seperti boneka bebek yang Yifan belikan saat ulang tahun Jongdae yang ke-10, "Baiklah, kita bermain sebentar, oke?"

Jongdae segera menoleh kearah Yifan, mata kucingnya berbinar imut, "Benarkah?" dan lengkingan senang Jongdae terdengar begitu Yifan menganggukan kepalanya.

Yifan tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongdae –yang menurut Yifan tidak pernah jauh dari kata imut, "Jadi, kau ingin memainkan apa?"

"Permainan yang biasa, _ge_!"

"Hm? Baiklah."

Baik, mari kujelaskan, sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disebut permainan –sepertinya. Lagipula, dari seluruh makhluk yang hidup di seluruh penjuru dunia, ada kemungkinan hanya Yifan dan Jongdae yang menyebut ini sebagai permainan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu nama –atau mungkin belum menamai– permainan aneh ini. Sebenarnya mudah, hanya memerlukan dua orang untuk bermain, lalu keduanya duduk bersebelahan dan–

–saling berusaha untuk mencium pipi lawan terlebih dulu.

Aneh? Memang, lagipula permainan –aneh– ini dibuat hanya karena Yifan gemas dengan kelakuan Jongdae yang selalu tiba-tiba mencium pipinya, entah itu saat Yifan memang sedang memangku Jongdae –seperti saat ini– atau Jongdae yang dengan tiba-tiba menerjang Yifan dari belakang dan menciumi pipinya berkali-kali –serius, Yifan pernah terjungkal menyedihkan dari kursinya karena kelakuan Jongdae ini.

Dan sejak Yifan sering terjatuh menyedihkan, otak cemerlang miliknya mulai memunculkan ide untuk membuat permainan ini, permainan kecil mereka, _well_, Jongdae tidak pernah melakukan permainan ini dengan Sehun, bukan berarti Jongdae tidak pernah mencium Sehun juga, tapi permainan ini memang _'khusus'_ hanya untuk Yifan dan Jongdae.

_'Kay_, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang–

Keduanya mulai diam, _yeah_, walau Jongdae terlihat sekali saat mengawasi gerak gerik Yifan. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka terus seperti itu…

_CHU!_

Jongdae tersentak kecil saat Yifan mencium pipi kanannya sekilas.

Yifan tertawa keras melihat ekspresi adiknya itu, "_Gege_ menang."

"Yah!" Jongdae mengembungkan pipinya sebal, "_Gege _curang!~"

Yifan kembali tertawa keras, "Curang? _Gege _tidak curang, Dae."

"Tidaaak." Jongdae makin menggembungkan pipinya, "Pokoknya harus aku yang menang!"

"Baik, baik." Yifan mengacak rambut Jongdae sekilas, "Kita ulangi lagi."

"_Ne_!"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, _well_, intensitas lirikan Jongdae pada Yifan sedikit berkurang, _yeah_ sedikit–

_CHU!_

"Yeiy! Aku menang!"

Yifan tersenyum samar saat Jongdae berhasil mencium pipi kirinya dan dengan semangat kembali berlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuannya sambil bertepuk tangan beberapa kali, "Sudah, 'kan? Sekarang kau main ke rumah Baekhyun saja, oke?"

Seketika Jongdae diam dan kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya sebal, matanya menatap Yifan seperti anak kucing hilang, "Aku ingin bermain bersama Yifan-_gege_."

Yifan menghela napas pelan, bukannya Yifan tidak mau bermain bersama adik manis kesayangannya ini, tapi, _hell pwease_, dua bulan lagi pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon berlangsung dan ada beberapa hal yang belum sempat diselesaikan –termasuk undangannya, "Dae–"

"_Gege~~_"

_TING!_

Astaga! Jangan tatapan itu!

Saat mata kucing Jongdae menatap Yifan sayu, memohon. Lalu bibir kemerahannya yang melengkung ke bawah. Yifan hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar.

_Fawk! _Yifan tidak pernah bisa menang melawan tatapan mata itu!

Yifan mengerang pelan, tangannya bergerak menarik-narik kedua pipi Jongdae, tidak terlalu keras, "Baik, baik, _gege_ akan bermain bersamamu."

Mata Jongdae membulat dengan binar-binar imut mendengar ucapan Yifan, "Ayo main lagi, _ge~_"

Setelah Yifan menganggukan kepala seadanya, mereka kembali diam, sesekali mata mereka melirik lawannya–

_CHU!_

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap Yifan dengan _innocent eyes_nya, "_Gege_?"

Dan Yifan…

Dengan wajah jauuuuh dari kata tampan, imej _kewl_nya yang menyaingi Sehun menguap entah kemana, tubuhnya kaku seketika, rahangnya seakan jatuh sampai ke lantai –_well_, tidak sampai seperti itu sebenarnya– dan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya.

Astaga, sungguh, Yifan sering melakukan ini dengan Joonmyeon, tapi, INI PERTAMA KALINYA YIFAN MERASAKAN BIBIR KEMERAHAN MILIK JONGDAE! Oke, tadi itu hanya menempel.

"_Gege~_"

Yifan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, dan matanya kembali ternodai oleh pemandangan wajah _sow innocent_ milik Jongdae.

"Jongdae…"

Jongdae menatap Yifan lucu, "_Ne_?"

"Jongdae sayang _gege_?"

"_Ne_!" Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "Aku sayang Yifan-_gege_!"

"Benarkah?" Yifan tersenyum aneh melihat Jongdae kembali menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu tutup matamu, Dae."

Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya sekilas, "Apa _gege_ mau memberiku hadiah?"

Masih dengan senyum anehnya, Yifan mengangguk, "_Ne_, _gege_ ingin memberi hadiah untukmu."

Jongdae memekik senang dan dengan segera Jongdae menutup matanya seperti perintah Yifan, "Aku siap."

Melihat Jongdae sudah menutup matanya, Yifan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Jongdae. _Oh, God up there_, maafkan Yifan, _yeah_ –uhm, semoga Engkau mengizinkan Yifan menodai '_sedikit_' adiknya kali ini, sedikiiit saja, sebelum Yifan benar-benar menikah dengan Joonmyeon nanti.

Dan Yifan yakin dia benar-benar tidak waras, saat tangannya bergerak menangkup pipi mungil Jongdae, saat wajahnya hampir tidak memiliki jarak dari wajah manis Jongdae–

Dan Yifan memang tidak waras saat bibirnya benar-benar bertemu dengan bibir merah mungil itu.

Oh, biarkan Yifan dengan kegilaannya, desahan kecil Jongdae ketika Yifan mulai melumat bibir merah itu, tangan-tangan kecil Jongdae yang mulai merusak tatanan rambut Yifan, juga gerakan resah Jongdae diatas pangkuan Yifan, mana bisa Yifan mengabaikan itu begitu saja, _just no_.

_PUK PUK_

Kegilaan Yifan terpaksa berakhir saat tangan Jongdae berpindah memukul bahu Yifan beberapa kali, oh, _bye bye, sugar lips_.

"_Gege_ melakukan apa tadi?"

Yifan tersenyum lebar –nyaris menyeringai– melihat mata bening itu mengedip lucu saat menatapnya dengan bibir merah –yang makin terlihat merah setelah Yifan menciumnya tadi– basah itu sedikit terbuka dan napas tersenggal, "Itu hadiah dari _gege_ untukmu, Dae."

"Hadiah?"

Yifan hanya mengangguk.

_Well_, diluar dugaan, Jongdae malah tersenyum _innocent_ dan berkata –tidak kalah _innocent_, "Hadiah _gege_ manis! Aku suka!"

Yifan tertawa mendengar ucapan malaikat kecil dihadapannya itu, oh, adik manis, kau tidak tahu saja Yifan lebih dari menyukai _'hadiah'_ kecil tadi, "Kembali ke kamarmu, _'kay_, Dae?"

"_Ne_!"

_CHU!_

"Aku benar-benar sayang padamu, Yifan-_gege_!"

Yifan tersenyum tipis melihat Jongdae meloncat turun dari pangkuannya dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar Yifan setelah mencium pipinya sekilas.

_Well_, bisa dibilang ini yang membuat Yifan melajang seumur hidupnya.

Dan, semoga saja Joonmyeon tidak pernah tahu soal ini, atau mungkin Joonmyeon akan menampar dan memaki Yifan habis-habisan.

Alasan kenapa Yifan baru melamar Joonmyeon tahun ini…

…kenyataannya Yifan sama sekali tidak –belum– sanggup untuk berada jauh dari adik kecil tercintanya ini.

**~ END ~**


End file.
